It's a Horrible Day
by Penamesolen
Summary: Pre Suite. How does Hibiki survive without her best friend? Okay, Hibiki guesses. But what will she do the day the world is against her, and all she wants is her friend?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Pretty Cure**_**. I do not own **_**Suite Pretty Cure**_**.**

**This was written after SuPC episode 8 was out, and I have not been able to watch any more episodes after that. So if this goes against canon, please inform me so that I can change it. But for now, if it is not canon, it is kind of alternative universe.**

Today had been a horrible day, Hibiki decided.

She had woken up with a wrist that hurt. There had been no reason for it to hurt, nothing had happened the previous day to cause the hurt. It just did. Hibiki was about to call Kanade and whine about it and maybe get an explanation. But then she remembered that Kanade no longer deemed the football player worthy her precious attention. Hibiki tried to mention the wrist to her father during breakfast, but all he thought about was how it was the hand she would use to play the violin, and so she decided to leave him out of it. Why had she expected him to think beyond music?

When she got to school, the first thing she heard was that the class was going to have a test. A test she apparently had forgotten about. In panic, she turned her head to look for Kanade, to ask her to explain the basics for what the test was about. But she saw that the brunette sat on the other side of the room, talking with the fellow members of the sweets club. So Hibiki decided to manage herself. When she fished the book out of her bag, she never noticed a foreign paper in it. On the paper were several key facts about the test's subject, all of them written with a steady, elegant hand.

At lunch, she saw that her father had forgotten to make her lunch for the day. Immediately she got help from her teammates from the football club. However, as she ate food from a member obsessed with calorie consummations, her mind constantly went over to the sweet cake Kanade had probably made for lunch.

After eating, the paranoid part of Hibiki took over and had her go to the school nurse for the hurting wrist. Hibiki hated the school nurse, she was always imagining the needle of doom, and she was scared of needles. So through the whole time she was in the nurse's presence, even if the only problem was her muscles being tired, her hand looked for the non-present warmth of Kanade's.

When school was over, Hibiki had to face the true trouble of the wrist. Through the whole football lesson, she gritted her teeth to stop herself from crying. Even worse was it that she was placed to be the keeper, and Hibiki, being the newest addition, would not dare to oppose the coach, even if she had already been at the nurse's office and been told to be careful. After it was all over, she looked at the tribute to look after any watchers. Even if she said to herself it was out of sheer curiosity, Hibii knew she was looking for a Kanade to complain and cry to without feeling inferior to the rest of the team. But No Kanade was present.

At home, she hurried to clean the house and prepare for a nice family dinner, as her mother had promised that she would come home for the weekend so that the family could spend some rare time together. But as she was half-finished cooking, her father arrived from work and informed her that her mother had to cancel the weekend, having been called to do a sudden concert that she could not refuse. Wondering what to do with the third plate of food, her father suggested calling Kanade. In the end, the family let the extra plate stay untouched in case anyone got hungry before going to bed.

As all these things were summarized in Hibiki's head, tears started to try breaking out of the eyes' prison. She lay on her bead, her arms wrapped around her knees, and had closed all the doors between her and her father's music practice. She then realized that she was holding a phone in her hand, and looked at its screen. Unconsciously, she had written Kanade's phone number in it.

Should she call? Should she let the tears free as she would cry for her best friend, begging her to talk to her? Should she show how desperate she was to have the brunette back in her life?

Hibiki closed the phone's lid, let the carpet hug her as she cried into the pillow.

She had hurt her wrist, she had done terrible in a test, she had eaten a sucky lunch and starved through the rest of the day, she had tortured herself through the visit with the school nurse, she had put herself through severe pain in soccer training, and when she thought it could all be redeemed by seeing her mother again after months and months of absence, she had to be disappointed once more.

But nothing of that could compare to the thing Hibiki cried of the most that night:

Kanade was not by her side.

Yes, today had been a horrible day.


End file.
